warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Specialpaw
Personality Specialpaw is like her mother and father, being naive, laid-back, calm, and even outgoing and manipulative at the same time, however she manages to do that. She, most times, has a kind, thoughtful, perceptive, and hyperactive demeanor, though it seems like she's just a blabber with a sense of life. Heh. Right.... oh, and manipulative as in a good way. Hmm, she reminds me of Hollyleaf. Gah! I don't want Special to be like her... or do I? :P History Special daughter of Ravenpaw and Belle, as Ravenpaw wanted her to be like a Warrior, he sends her with Barley on a trip to find this "Skyclan". Barley gets lost, caught by twolegs, but the farm owners take him back. Special is stuck at a shelter, but she meets Ospreypaw, who is a Skyclan cat, caught out-of-bounds. Together they find a way out. Ospreypaw, son of Cherrytail, befriends her. They make it to Skyclan, and Skyclan, eager for cats, takes Special in. Out of all of this, Ravenpaw gets a message from Starclan telling him of his daughter's safety. Special becomes WSpecialpaw, training alongside Tinypaw, Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Ospreypaw. She becomes enemies with Lichenpelt and her apprentice, Rockpaw, almost instantly, as Lichenpelt likes Ospreypaw, and Rockpaw just follows her everywhere (anyone else thinking Hazelpaw and Slatepaw?) Sharpclaw and his mate, Moonwater, have kits, Shrewkit and Splotchkit. Specialpaw makes friends with Splotchkit, and noticeably, Ospreypaw becomes jealous of the two almost immediately. Specialpaw thinks that, he, trying to make her jealous back by hanging out with Lichenpelt, she ignores him. Soon Sharpclaw and Moonwater break away from Skyclan, to form Clawclan, in honor of Sharpclaw, who is now Sharpstar. Splotchkit and Shrewkit have to leave, and Ospreypaw immedicately comes back to her. But before, he had spread rumors and said bad things about her, so Specialpaw's not so keen to become friends with him again. Tinypaw, who is her best-she-cat friend, becomes Tinyfern, along with her brothers, Rockstorm and Bounceclaw. That means that Lichenpelt couldn't have an apprentice any more. Rockstorm presumably falls in love with Lichenpelt. Specialpaw's disgusted. Tinyfern, also noticeably, falls in love with OSPREYPAW. Specialpaw's kinda shocked. Tinyfern is really sorry, but Specialpaw cuts her off- what's to be sorry for? It's not like Ospreypaw's Specialpaw'Ｓ or anything. Tinyfern's really happy about it. Clawclan grows large：Sharpstar, Woodnose, Moonwater, Shrewpaw, Splotchpaw, Tigerhowl, Rosefrost, Mellowstream, and Grayrain. Starclan comes to both clans to deliver the fact that they have to have a gathering. They do, with no OBVIOUS tensions. The cats chosen to come were Leafstar, Lichenpelt (the new deupty), Tinyfern, Rockstorm, Sparrowpelt, and Specialpaw, to her surprise, as she had saved Rockstorm from a fall, she was rewarded with being chosen to the gathering. The cats at the gathering by Clawclan were Sharpstar, Woodnose, Grayrain, and Shrewpaw. At first, Specialpaw's super excited and bombards poor Shrewpaw with enthusiasm (hey, he was her friend :) ) and asked him about his brother. Shrewpaw replies, "Not much, but... yeah". Specialpaw's ok with that, and walks to the gathering place, an island. She nearly falls in the rocks when Lichenpelt shouts some things at her, but Grayrain, a queen in Clawclan, saves her, and Specialpaw's very thankful. Things go well, and they all return calmly. Ospreypaw flouders her with questions about it, but she just says cooly, "ask Tinyfern", in which he does. Tinyfern's really happy.